


You can have my absence of faith, You can have my everything

by Duckie_Dono



Series: Once more, with Feeling [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clothed Sex, Culture Shock, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Lives, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Steve was haveing a little bit of a culture shock. From coming from an Era where pre marital sex was heavily looked down on to where females walk around in practically nothing and are free and lose with their physical affections.  He spend so much time saveing tobword he forgotbabiut soulmates completely.Darcy was convinced her soulmate was never going to show up, here she was nearly thirty years old and she had yet to meet them. She didn't want to be a Crazy cat lady that would Die and get eaten by her pride of cats.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Once more, with Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687522
Kudos: 40





	You can have my absence of faith, You can have my everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second installment, will be a one shot. I own nothing, I apologize in advance for my Dyslexia induced mistakes if any Make it in.

* * *

**Steve**

When he was a a skinny guy from Brooklyn he was convinced he was never going to meet his soul mate, he was sickly and lived longer then the doctors thought he would. 

Then the war happens and he becomes Captain America, so at least he might live long enough to meet her. That didn't stop him from getting to know the show girls from the tour, or Peggy later. All thoughts of his soulmate completely left him when his plane went down into ocean. 

So when he woke up on the future and started fighting aliens , robots and Hydra. Then finding Bucky and getting his head on straight was there. It felt like he was never gonna not be fighting and he was getting tired. 

So when he final found Bucky he was going to keep him safe and maybe work on fixing him. When things went to shit with the Accords he let his opinion be known. The Accords where practically exactly what Hitler was doing to the Gypsies, Jews and Homosexuals during the war. So when Bucky was on the news he jumps at chance to go after him.

* * *

**Darcy**

Darcy was seven cats shy of becomes the crazy cat lady she was convinced she was going to be before she even met her soulmate. I mean sure she is kinda Bro's with the norse God of thunder and Jane is her best friend. 

After everything that happened over the last ten years she really hoped they weren't some boring Tax accountant. 

Had been going pretty great in a not romantic kinda way, Jane finally isn't the crazy Aliens chick anymore, Erik was remembering pants more often then not and the intern Ian wasn't has bad a sex. She always had a weakness for the nerd lanky guys. 

So when they moved to New York so jane could work with her brain crush Bruce Banner and tony start Darcy was set to find a new jod with her Shinny new Political Science degree when The BAMF that Is pepper pots approached her to run not only the Avengers official social media pages but to work her way to in the PR department, she nearly peed herself like an excited Corgi.

Thor and jane split since jane, while she really liked Thor, was a secret romantic and was holding out for her soulmate to come and Thor needed to find his own sonhe can placate his father and produce a heir to Asgard. Thor agreed before he left on a quest of some kind. About this time the military and government where calling to have Enhanced individuals registered like you would a sex offender or what they wanted to doing during the second world war.

The instant Tony put his name behind them both she and jane where gone, Bruce was gone nearly a year and thebonky reason Jane stayed. It was then that the very insular African country Wakanda contacted jane and where very into working on the Raindow bridge and had the money to back it.

"Fuck yeah Jane, I'll be your Gopher for it that way we can get the hell out of this place. Maybe our soulmates are in Africa!" Darcy tells jane when asked if she would go with.

Jane smiles." You might me right. Well let me call and then we can leave. Think of the equipment they will have."

"Plus you can see the stars like super clear at night."

The king himself gave Jane her own Observatory and equipment that was far more advanced then even Stark tech. Six months in T'challa asked them to come and have a Science pow-wow with his sister about the application of her Bridge into wakanda first responders to help save more lives. Jane agreed and Darcy went with as she had gotten good a turning Jane speak into normal people speak, plus eye candy and free food.

As soon as they got within two hundred yards Darcy was hearing a deep not tearable voice.

_I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch_   
_Even when I'm crying crazy_   
_Yeah, I got boy problems, that's the human in me_   
_Bling bling, then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me_   
_You coulda had a bad bitch, non-committal_   
_Help you with your career just a little_   
_You're 'posed to hold me down, but you're holding me back_   
_And that's the sound of me not calling you back_

"Uh Jane. I'm pretty sure my soulmate is here." Darcy says softly turning to the women.

"Mine too! So whoever is the newest people must be it!" Jane says with a wide eyed looks.

Darcy pumps her first in the air. " Fuck yeah! At least it's a song I love if it takes a while. "

* * *

**Steve**

He had been in wakanda a few weeks now, Bucky was back in cryo while Shuri worked on the neural programs in his head. T'challa said he was inviting some scientists to talk about implementing new tech with the fire rescue and the police. 

Then it happened as he stood with not only Sam but T'challa and natasha. A husky but female voice singing a song he had never heard and with alot of explicit language.

_All you ladies pop yo' pussy like this_   
_Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss_   
_All you ladies pop yo' pussy like this_   
_Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss_   
_Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now_

_Lick it good_   
_Suck this pussy just like you should, right now_   
_Lick it good_   
_Suck this pussy just like you should, my neck, my back_   
_Lick my pussy and my crack_

While he was by no means a blushing virgin it was a complete other thing to hear a women sing words like that. 

"Hey you okay Cap?" Sam asks.

"Uh I think one of those ladies that are coming is my soulmate." He says as the song continues, he was getting a little turned on thinking about doing just what the song was talking about. 

"Oh ho! It must be a good song to turn your face pink." Sam says with a laugh. 

Before steve can answer the door opens and in walks in two women who where complete opposite to each other, both looking around before the Brunette yells out.

"Alright! Who is hearing songs, because we are both hearing our soulmates!" 

Steve walks forward. "Uh me?" He asks look from one women to the other. 

"Well the soldier you're just gonna have to kiss both of us, though we are pretty sure it's two diffrent people. Oh I'm Darcy Lewis BTdubs, this is Doctor Jane Foster ex to Thor and maker of magic/Science portals." She says.

"Uh what?" He asks confused.

"Oh for Frigga's sake." The woman Darcy says with a sigh before she walks over and pulls him down the two five inches into a kiss. But not just a simple peck, her tounge was plundering mouth and instantly the song stopped. 

She pulls back and grins at the other women. "Right, well good luck jane, this one is mine!" She turns back to him and let's a lewd smile cover her face."now you cap, I'm gonna have fun with you." She says be for she starts pulling Steve away from the group.

"Excuse me Uh Darcy? What are you doing?" He asks after a few moments of shock.

"I'm looking for a room so I can give you a blow job and maybe se can have sex. Complete honesty I've never had sex with out a condom, figured if I wasn't gonna stay a virgin until we met I might as well give you something."

He blinks at her for a few seconds before he lifts her up and holds her over his shoulder, making up his mind he was going give in, might as well make it so she will never think about the other men she had been with. He rests his hand on her ample and firm rear end.

"My room then."

* * *

As he walked Darcy watches his ass and waved at people as they past with wide smiles and proclaiming Soulmates. By the time they reach his room her hands where exploring his very firm ass.

He opens the door with a wave of his hand and locks it the same way as it shuts behind them. He easily shifts her body until her back is press into the wall just beside the door and his lips descend on hers.

Darcy wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around him as she kisses back loveing the feel of his growing beard on her face. After a few minutes she pulls back. 

"Get these shorts off me and fuck me right here against this wall." She tells him.

He slides her down to her feet before he drops to his knees making short work of her sandals and shorts before he moves one of her legs on his shoulder while one hand holds her steady the other finds it's way to her wet heat and runs a rings over the opening but doesn't press it inside. She was already slick with need.

As he moves to lick her clit first Darcy holds his hair and her head thuds on the wall as she moans. Soon fingers join his tongue and he brings her to Orgasm before he moves her legs and un buckles his pants and pushes them down just enough to expose his rock hard six inch cock. He still has his forskin and was thick.

In one motion she was up against the was once more but he sinks into her at the same time. She locks her ankles behind him and pulls him into a kiss.

"Fuck me Captain. God you feel amazing. " She says rolling her hips forwards. 

"Doll fuck." Steve says, she felt amazing.

He starts slow, but that doesn't last long as Darcy does kegels aroing his cock and his hips speed up while his minds is still focused on how good she feels wrapped around his dick.

"Harder, I won't break." Darcy moans out pulling at the hair at the back of his head, nibbling on his ear.

In response steve moves his hands to help hips and pulling her down further on to him with each upward thrust, Darcy pushes her shirt and bar up to free her breasts and Steve latches onto a nipple as his speed and strength in his thrust go faster and harder.

"Oh god, faster faster. " moans out her brain nothing but a ball of sex and thank yous to the universe. " steve!" She yells out as she had her second orgasan and feels her walls tighten on his cock.

"Jeasus fuck,I'm about to blow."steve says as he thrust with speed enough the slap of flesh was turning him on further.

"Cum in me ." She says and half a second later he give son finalblarger tshirt of cums deep inside her, his hips spasming every few seconds as he leans forward. 

"So I guess this means your okay with me as your soulmate." He says softl into her ear.

She laughs lightly. "Oh Sugar, I probably would have done this even with out the soulmate stuff.....though ibwill admit I masturbated to pre cap you. I like this you too but ylif I was a women back then I'd have locked you down and probably killed you by asthma attack or something. " she admits with a small laugh.

"Well Damn, now I'm glad you are my soulmate, with Peggy I always felt bad that we weren't soulmates and one day we would meet them." He says as he stands her on her feet, mesmerized by the sight of his seed dripping down her thighs.

"Well you are stuck with me forever. Plus the song indeed, totes going to be your ringtone. Now take me to the bedroom and I'm going to give you the best blow job you will have ever had and then you can take me from behind." She say taking a moment to strip off her shirt and bra.

Steve smiles and mock salutes. "Yes ma'am!" He says stripping down and taking her to the bed room.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so that's it, next one is going to be jane and if you haven't guessed it Bucky. Might Makebit a lily more fluffy then smutty.


End file.
